Modern packaging methods allow numerous and varied types of liquid to be sealed within containers. In some instances a removable membrane barrier is provided at the outlet of a container to ensure that liquid cannot be accidentally spilled and to provide a barrier to the atmosphere, which may degrade the contents of the container.
Membrane seals are normally configured so that the user must first remove a covering cap, which protects the membrane during transit or storage on a shop shelf, and then pierce or peel off the membrane. To some users this is a fiddly operation as they must ensure they do not spill any of the liquid on themselves when they apply pressure to the membrane. Some people also find the two stage opening process relatively slow if they need quick access to a fresh container.
The most common form of membrane seal currently used in packaging applications is the induction seal. An induction seal consists of a membrane or layer of aluminum foil with backing material applied to the outlet of a container. The induction seal must be applied as an additional step to the container manufacturing process, increasing manufacturing costs and time frames.
In addition, some containers are adapted to hold and dispense relatively viscous liquids. As these liquids flow slowly they are difficult to pour without having the liquid spill onto the sides of the container. In such cases liquid usually cakes up and dries around the outlet of the container, and in the case where the liquid is a food, this is unattractive to and unhygienic for the user.
A dispenser that solved any or all of the above problems would be of advantage over the prior art. Specifically a dispenser which could easily pierce the membrane seal of a container with little effort from the user and which could cleanly dispense viscous liquid would be of advantage over the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.